The story of the little manatee
by Vladimir Draco Malfoy
Summary: La historia del pequeño manati version english


**A new Fic of a new couple. It's an adaptation of one my short novels.**

**Author: Vladirmir**

**Ranking: K**

**Characters: JKR's [Astoria, Daphne, Draco]**

**Category: romance**

**Translation: Javier I. Nunez P.**

**The story of the little manatee**

The wealthy Malfoy family still living a feudal dominion, despite every city of England already has finished this hierarchy. This family is the owner of every magic company and mini magic company, although a lot of their employees started to complain of bad treatments, the respect and the fear were bigger than the tiny voice of justice.

This family no matter of their social class, they kept a relation with a humble family, they repeatedly offered them help but they always denied it, they didn't want to look greedy, despite they had two daughters they've never asked for gold to the wealthy family.

They used to be together for weekends in Greengrass' house, a humble and hardworking family without any ambitious

¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤

One day Malfoy family invited to them to their house, Greengrass family embarrassedly accepted the invitation, they tried to go as formal as they could, the older sister was carrying a beautiful pink dress with butterflies designed in the corners, her wonderful soft blonde hair had not a sleek bun, instead of her little sister that was wearing her hair down and her dress that highlighted the soft color of her hair that seems to gold.

The Malfoy family only had one son (Draco) that had the same age of the older sister, but however he looked older with his black soft suit, even so he was only nine.

When everyone was met in mansion entry, the Malfoy family greeted them with kindness, while they were invited them to get into their house, the luxury was in everywhere, walls designed with lines of gold and marble, they were so amazed, the humble family began to doubt why they were invited to their house, but also grateful for that kind of friendship.

When the adult began to talk about adult things, the children were to the backyard, Draco got close to the other girls, but the older sister that had the same age turned away showing disinterest, he did not care of her and smiled to the little one that was so shy.

The little girl hid behind a tree to watch him, Draco got close to her, but she turned away looking for another place to hide

-Why do you go away from me? Do I scare you?

-No…

-Then come to play with me, I just want to play

-But my daddy doesn't let me play with boys, and I don't know you

The little girl with her beautiful lotus flowers dress, walked away trying to hide from him, but he ran faster to get in front of her to do a formal reverence, he kept his head down to show passivity, and she felt better, she was not scared anymore, he slowly raised his head.

- I'm Draco Malfoy, nine years old, the only one son of Malfoy family, your parents have a nice relationship with my parents since years and they come to my house often, now you know me, I'm not an unknown anymore.

Although that she took a lot of time to look his face, she sweetly smiled at him. Already they have got trust for each other, and they played the whole afternoon, running side by side, they called by their names, their parents were so happy with them, when the time to say good bye came, the children did not want to say good bye, so none of them did it, they just sadly looked at each other, and they asked to their parents when they will meet again.

¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤

Days after, Astoria wanted to meet the Malfoy family obviously just to see Draco again, but she had to stay at school, they were waiting for her but they had to go and Draco could not stay alone, with the time the children were getting so close each other, and their parents knew it.

The Malfoy family knew something important of the Greengrass family, but they were waiting for their children to get older to tell them. Draco's parents were so happy to see their son so happy with the little Greengrass' daughter, but when Draco was 10 year old, he prepared a proposition to Astoria in his house.

-Today we met with our best friends and we want to make a proposition, we want your little daughter to promise to be the wife of our son Draco, because we see the love that they have and to get closer to the greengrass family too.

The Greengrass family did not answer that proposition and that night they left their house earlier than other times, Draco and Astoria were so happy, they shared "votes and promises of love" before they said good bye, but their lovely plans will be break by the Greengrass family.

-But… Why I can't be his wife?

-You're too young, you don't even know what that means, and look at you… We're not even the half of what they are, we don't deserve it, you better break up with him.

-But… I'm in love with him Mom!

-At your age you don't know what that is… we'll make something to keep you away from them, we can't allow it to get further, I thank the friendship they gave to us but I won't accept something like that, they're High Class, they have to be with people of their class… it really upsets me go there and feel myself inferior, lower. On your birthday you'll subtly break up with him… And we will not see Malfoy family anymore.

-…As you wish Mom

Astoria was not agree with it, she spent whole nights crying, it was the first time she did not want her birthday to get closer, but their parents take every determination, and although that she wish to tell Draco all what is happening, she did not do it, and she enjoy every day without tell him anything.

¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤

The day has come, her birthday, the birthday was in the Malfoy mansion and while everybody were preparing the celebration, Draco took her to his bedroom, a thing that he have never done before.

-I want to be the first to give you a present, and because today is a very important day.

-mm… yea … it is important…

-You said that my family buys everything with money, and that bother you a lot, so my present is something that has too much value for me, and despite I know that there's a lot of better presents, I know anything is more important than this.

He show her a beautiful box that Astoria cheerlessly opened, although she was expecting a very expensive jewel, there were pieces of paper and under all pieces there was an old teddy, but it was not gaunt nor broke, it was just used, she raised up without even knows what animal was it, she looked at it without understanding.

-It's a manatee… I assumed you wouldn't know it; they don't teach it in school yet, is a teddy that I have since I knew you, I bought it when you was here the first time, my father took me to shopping, I saw too many teddies but when I saw this one, I remember you on it, it doesn't seems like you but I don't know… And I've been with it all the time since I bought it, today because is your birthday and because I don't have anything more mine than that, take care of him now you're going.

-eh?... What?... How did you know? – She was really shocked.

-You was saying it indirectly with your eyes, every time that I asked you about your birthday. (He took a few seconds) it's for your family right?

-Yes – Astoria hid her face because she began to cry.

-… We won't see each other again?

-… I'd like to say yes, but…

-Let's think we'll do, let's think that we don't care of our families. We will see each other again.

She gave him a sweet hug, in that moment somebody knocked the door and they had to go to the party, she kept the box in her hands and she made that nobody saw it, that night when they said good bye, Draco and Astoria tried to smile at each other, but they became to be disrespectful and mad with everyone who got close to them, Draco treated girls like toys.

Draco's parents were hiding something of Greengras family, but something happened, when the Greengrass family had moved, without even unpack boxes, they received a rare letter with a estrange stamp on it, but that is not all an owl had done the delivery, in the letter showed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the blink of an eye appeared the principal of Hogwarts school in the front door explaining that Daphne, the older daughter was a Witch like everyone in that family, during years they were looking for them because they were the last "Pure blood".

_oº0º*º0ºo_

How was it? I hope you like it, it is a very spontaneous "One shot", it wasn't in mind so, and is the first time that I write about this couple! For my point of view Lovely ;)

A lovely kiss for my Readers -3- and it is dedicated for 2 important persons: For Herms you're the light of every day, so don't get away! And for Gely Thanks for your cheer and love, kisses for ya.


End file.
